1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive insulating resin composition which is used for forming a surface-protecting film such as a passivation film and an overcoat film, an interlayer insulation film, a planarized film and the like for semiconductor elements or the like, an insulating cured product formed by curing this composition and an electronic component having this cured product. More specifically, it relates to a cured product that is excellent in resolution and leads to a high residual film ratio in the case of forming a permanent resist and that has excellent properties such as electrical insulation property and thermal shock resistance, a photosensitive insulating resin composition from which such a cured product can be obtained, and an electronic component having the cured product.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyimide-based resins are conventionally known to be excellent in heat resistance and mechanical properties so that they have been widely employed for forming a surface-protecting film, an interlayer insulation film and the like for semiconductor elements in electronic instruments.
Additionally, there have been proposed photosensitive polyimide-based resins having photosensitivity to improve the precision in film formation with accompanying elevation of the integration of semiconductor elements. For example, JP-A S54-145794 and JP-A H03-186847 respectively disclose a composition containing a photosensitive polyimide-based resin wherein a photocrosslinkable group has been incorporated into a polymide precursor via an ionic bond and a composition containing a photosensitive polyimide-based resin wherein a photocrosslinkable group has been incorporated into a polymide precursor via an ester bond.
However, these compositions are required to use a solvent for development since a ring closure step is needed for imidation. There is disadvantageous in that resolution is insufficient.
Further, JP-A H08-50354 discloses a negative type photosensitive composition wherein a multifunctional acrylic compound is added to an aromatic polyimide precursor, however, it is pointed out that this composition suffers from similar problems as discussed above.